Sasuke's Ramen Story
by NinjaKana
Summary: We have read so many stories of Gaara's childhood and Naruto's. What about Sasuke? Ever wonder what happened after Itachi ruined his life? This is what I think happened. OLD. Author may have dropped this or may revamp.
1. The Arrival Home

**Sasuke's Ramen Story**

**A/N: I got this idea from reading some other fan fictions. Everyone seems to write Naruto with the most problems. That's where this story came from. There will be OOC-ness, I'm sure. Deal with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. This will most likely be rated M or T because I'm planning to have violence.**

**I'd say enjoy, but this is going to be sad…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: The Arrival Home

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbly walking through town, Sasuke heard the mumblings of passers-by. He understood what was said, but it didn't fully register in his mind. Things like 'So, he is the only one left?' or 'The youngest Uchiha, the poor boy.' Sasuke didn't care, he just wanted to go to his new home.

When Sasuke was officially released from the medical center after his shoulder healed, the Third Hokage gave him keys to a new apartment building. He also informed Sasuke that Iruka-sensei would have a spare just in case. Sasuke didn't care about Iruka having extra keys, all he cared about was not having to sleep where his parents were murdered.

Sasuke unlocked his door and entered, it was a small house, a kitchen and dining area in one room, a bedroom, a bathroom, a lounge, and a small foyer. Sasuke took of his shoes and put on his slippers. Then he took off his wet rain jacket. It seemed to have rained a lot in the past few days.

After his jacket was hung up, Sasuke went to look at the furniture the Third had mentioned. It was nice, but simple. Dark blue mostly, Sasuke liked that. He sat on his couch and broke down into tears almost immediately. He missed his mother so much.

Sasuke had cried for almost an hour when he didn't really feel right. He was the last Uchiha alive, besides his cold-hearted brother. He couldn't sit around and cry.

Sasuke got up and got a drink of water to calm himself down. Sasuke also washed his face. After that he grabbed his school bag and a bag full of cookies that Sakura and Ino had given him. He turned on a light and sat down to catch up on his schoolwork and to have a dinner consisting of the cookies, an apple and a soda.

Sasuke had got about a quarter of his schoolwork done by eight o'clock that evening. He figured he would take the next day off school just to finish catching up. He went to get ready for bed, then realized his pyjamas and clothes were at his old house. By the time he realized this his drawer was already open, and to his surprise there were a pair of pyjamas in there with a note attached. The note read:

**Dear Sasuke,**

**It's Naruto. I heard you were moving in next door to me. I asked Iruka-sensei why and he told me. He also told me all your stuff is at your old house. **

**Here are some extra clothes I had. They were all too big anyway. You are taller than me, so I thought they would fit you. The p-js are really comfy cause I got a smaller pair just like em and they're my favourite! There is also two outfits in the closet. One for tomorrow (Friday) and one for Saturday. Iruka-sensei said he would take you to get more clothes too.**

**Don't be too sad, okay?**

**From Naruto**

Sasuke allowed himself to smile at that.

When he put the pyjamas on, they were a perfect fit, and really comfy like Naruto said. Sasuke slipped into his new bed.

Finally he could sleep, and hopefully feel rested the next day. He was ready to just fall asleep, but he was haunted by his brothers sadistic grin and the screams of his parents whenever he closed his eyes. Instead of sleeping the little Uchiha glided out of bed. He grabbed another soda from the already stocked fridge and settled down on the couch to watch TV. He hoped this would get his mind off these disturbing thoughts.

After ten minutes of channel changing Sasuke found something he deemed worthy of watching. It wasn't the news or most wanted stations that had Itachi's face plastered everywhere. It wasn't some thought provoking or educational show either. It was a show he and his mother watched the last time Sasuke had gotten sick. He remembered that memory so well…

_'Mom, I don't feel good.' Sasuke had whined, 'My head hurts, and I think I have a fever…'_

_'Well, Sasuke, you were out so late last night. When you came inside you didn't take off your snow soaked clothes.' Mrs.Uchiha cooed to her little boy, 'But if you really don't feel good, just stay home with mommy.'_

_Sasuke nodded and let his mother take care of him._

_About half way through the day, Sasuke felt a little better, so his mother let him out of his room. Sasuke wanted to watch television with his mother. She sat on the couch and let Sasuke curl up beside her. They turned on the TV and found a silly little show that had little animal characters that talked to each other. _

_Sasuke and his mother watched that all afternoon until his father got home. Sasuke loved it because his mother would imitate the characters and just gave all her attention to Sasuke._

When Sasuke stopped reminiscing on the memory, he realized he was crying again. At that point Sasuke didn't care if he was being strong or not, he just wanted to be a normal happy family again. He grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch to watch the show. A short while later he had fallen asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke awoke the television was still on the channel with that show still playing. It was now ten o'clock in the morning according to the vcr clock. He pushed himself up and off the couch and took the blanket back to his room. He quickly got changed and brushed his teeth. He went into the kitchen cupboards and found his favourite sugary cereal, he really needs to thank Iruka-sensei and the Third Hokage. He poured a bowl and ate quickly.

When he finished he washed all the dishes used since the night before and put them all away, with the aid of a chair. Sasuke thought that he should eat more healthy food so he could grow faster and not need a chair, but ultimately decided he like his sugar flake cereal better.

He opened a window to let the breeze in before the rain started again. He then sat down and finished the last three quarters of his homework before lunch.

Sasuke decided to go out for lunch. He cleaned up, brushed his hair, and grabbed his money. Then he closed the window and went outside to lock the door.

As he was locking his door he saw someone open the door next to him. It was Naruto who had obviously snuck out of class again with Chouji to get extra money for lunch at the ramen shop.

Naruto also noticed Sasuke and promptly stuck out his hand in a greeting, "Hey Sasuke! How are you?" Then he noticed Sasuke had some money clenched in his one fist. "Are you going out for lunch too? Chouji and I were going to the ramen shop, wanna come?"

Sasuke answered by saying, " I'm fine for someone in this situation. Nah, I think I might buy a sandwich and go eat in the forest." He turned to leave and quickly added, " Thanks for the letter and the clothes.", allowed a small smile and left.

When Sasuke got to the ground floor and exited the building, he turned and looked up to see his new home. His was the second window to the left on the third, and top, floor. He allowed another small smile and welcomed himself home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So far not terribly sad. This is my third fan fiction. I kind of borrowed the **

"and welcomed himself home" **part from Neon Genesis Evangelion (which I have watched, but sadly do not own either). **

**I would love to hear comments, suggestions, tips and hints to make this better. I really wanted to make this chapter longer and possibly write a second chapter, but my writers block from 'Sunny Suna' seem to have carried from that story to my profile to this. Sorry! **

**I also know all my stories so far have been Naruto based, I will hopefully write a Full Metal Alchemist one soon. But like I said I have a contagious form of writers block!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Escape

**Sasuke's Ramen Story**

** A/N: Really, no comments. This chapter will probably have Sasuke running away and wandering Konoha because I just did that (in my head)… I came back of course. I needed to get away, so does Sasuke. Everyone needs to get away once in a while to clear their heads.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any songs I mention or listened to while writing this.**

**Read…. Enjoy if you like depressing and sad things.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Escape**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had realized while he was walking that his 'welcome home' was really horrible. It meant the beginning of a life filled with hate, regret, and revengeful thoughts. He continued walking while suppressing more tears at that realization.

Sasuke reached the supermarket and started walking to the snack foods and noticed Chouji. Sasuke wanted to avoid people as much as he could at this point, he turned on his heel and went towards the pre-packaged sandwiches. There wasn't much of a selection, so Sasuke guessed he just missed the lunch rush. He quickly grabbed a plain chicken, lettuce and tomato sandwich. Then he grabbed a milk, he thought he should cut down on soda, and a cookie. Then he proceeded to pay for the lunch.

Out in the crowded streets Sasuke felt uncomfortable. He made his way to an empty clearing in the forest, ignoring as much chatter about 'the poor Uchiha who lost everything'.

Feeling tears well up as someone carelessly remarked that it wouldn't have happened if the clan had been smarter, Sasuke began to run. He ran head on into Iruka, causing them both to drop bags of food. Sasuke couldn't hold his feeling in anymore.

He burst into silent sobs and looked straight at Iruka and yelled, "Careless! You fool!"

Iruka was dumbfounded, then he realized Sasuke was talking to himself. Iruka felt bad for pushing Sasuke just beyond his limit with that careless accident. He reached out his hand to comfort the sobbing, but still scolding, Uchiha.

At that Sasuke recoiled and shouted, this time at Iruka, "GET AWAY! I DON'T NEED PITY OR HELP FORM ANYONE!" With that Sasuke got up and ran off.

Iruka felt terrible, but he knew Sasuke would be okay, or at least he hoped so. He noticed the bag that had Sasuke's lunch in it. Iruka picked it up and stared in the direction Sasuke ran off to. Ignoring the horrified looks and whispers, Iruka dusted himself off and picked up all the packages that contained his and Sasuke's lunches. Then he calmly started toward Sasuke's apartment. Iruka knew he would return to his new home soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt terrible, but he knew Iruka would forgive him, or at least he hoped so. He noticed he wasn't carrying his lunch as he ran. Sasuke just kept running, not looking back. Ignoring horrified looks and whispers, Sasuke kept weaving in-between people and never slowed when someone asked him if he was ok. Tears still streamed down the boys face, but he never slowed.

Sasuke saw the Konoha gates. He doubted he could go any farther, but he kept running closer and closer. Then, something unexpected, the Third Hokage was there. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

The third heard shoes scraping to a stop a short distance behind him. When he looked he saw a crying Sasuke. He turned and walked over.

The Third softly smiled, kneeled down and asked Sasuke, "What's wrong?"

Instead of giveing an answer Sasuke hit the Third Hokage and said, "I _HATE_ you! You knew something was wrong and didn't do _ANYTHING_! I HATE YOU!" At that Sasuke punched the Hokage, turned and continued running.

Genma was confused, but his thoughts were connected to work so he asked, "Shall I send someone to retrieve him? Are you worried Hokage-sama? Is it possible he.."

The Hokage cut Genma off while rubbing the side of his face where Sasuke hit him, " No, its ok, he is grieving." Genma nodded and returned to his post and continued guarding Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had stopped running, he was walking now. He was so hungry, he wished he still had his lunch. It didn't matter, he just continued walking.

A few minutes later Sasuke saw the park, it was disserted because everyone was still in school. He walked over to the swings and sat down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka returned just as class started after lunch. Naruto and Chouji had been found by Iruka and got dragged back to class.

That was about three hours ago. Now class was almost over, Naruto was counting the seconds.

_ 'Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…' _Naruto thought.

_** RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG!**_

"Have a good evening Iruka-sensei! Good-Bye everyone!", the class shouted in unison.

Naruto ran out of class as quickly as possible, only to be pulled back in by Iruka-sensei. Naruto was disappointed, glumly marched over to his desk and sat down like he was in detention.

Iruka just laughed, "No, Naruto you're not in trouble. I need to ask a favour of you."

When Naruto heard 'Not in trouble' and 'I need a favour' he perked up and blurted out, "Okay Iruka-sensei! But, its gonna cost you! You gotta buy me ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar!"

Iruka wasn't bothered and just nodded. He then continued, "I need you to go to see if Sasuke is home, okay?"

Naruto nodded and jumped up. He waved to Iruka before disappearing around the corner and running outside.

Naruto ran home, not paying any attention to the poor old woman he almost knocked over or to the man who had his groceries knocked out of his hand. Everyone was yelling after the rambunctious kyubbi.

Huffing and puffing when he got to Sasuke's apartment Naruto lightly knocked on the door then waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke heard the bell ring, then he left not wanting to be confronted by anyone from school.

He slowly walked through town. As he neared the apartment he heard people complaining of a little kid, '_Probably Naruto…'_ Sasuke thought. He kept a steady pace and was walking up the stairs to his apartment on the third and highest floor. Sasuke paused and looked out of a window and thought about life for a few seconds before hearing something that snapped him out of possibly suicidal thoughts.

"SASUKE! HEY! STOP IGNORING ME AND OPEN YOUR DOOR!", It was unmistakeably Naruto's voice.

Sasuke sighed and finished walking the last few steps while answering, "I'm not ignoring you, and I'm sure most of Konoha isn't either. You are way too loud." Naruto just stared. "I was out, baka" Sasuke answered the blank stare.

"S-Sasuke, where you… were you crying?" Naruto asked noticing Sasuke's red eyes.

Taken by surprise, Sasuke mentally scolded himself then said, "No, I went for a walk and sand got kicked up by the wind and stung my eyes.

Naruto grinned and said, "Yeah sure." Then noticed the hate radiating off Sasuke, he quickly blurted, "Iruka-sensei wanted to see you….. BYE!" Then Naruto ran to escape the murderous gaze of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke just sighed, went inside, grabbed some food and left to see Iruka-sensei. While walking he took some deep breaths to calm himself, both of anger at Naruto's, and his own, idiocy. He also needed to calm himself because he could feel his heartbeat quickening, probably because he was getting upset.

He reached the academy and hoped Iruka was still there when he heard his teacher call him over.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry about earlier today. I really should have paid more…. Are you okay?" Iruka sounded genuinely sorry and worried.

"Hmmm? Its ok… It wasn't your fault." Sasuke sniffed. '_Dammit' _He thought, '_Don't cry' _"I'm fine…. I just felt bad for making you feel bad."

"No, I mean you look…. odd. Are you feeling ok?" Iruka was quieting his voice as if he would shatter a very fragile and valuable vase if he spoke to loud.

Sasuke looked puzzled. "I'm fine. I just didn't eat much today. Remember I dropped my lunch, it had all my extra money in it." Sasuke said. "And I'm a little tired, I did run a lot today, like a marathon and a half", he joked and smiled.

Iruka smiled too, Sasuke looked genuinely happy for a second, and he was. But Iruka couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There, I'm much happier now that I have this done! I left a little Cliffhanger!!! Oh my gosh! I bet your dieing to know what happens next!!!!**

**Child Sasuke: Whats wrong with me?**

**Me: Oh gosh…. SORRY! I cant tell you…. hugs little Sasuke But don't worry you'll be okay!**

**Big Sasuke: Why are you hugging…. Erm me?**

**Me: Well do you remember the first time…. whisper to big Sasuke**

**Big Sasuke: Oh GOD! No! That sucked!!!!! I hated that!**

**Little Sasuke: What?!?!? starts to cry Tell meee!**

**Big Sasuke & Me: You don't want to hear about it, Its bad enough you'll have to live it…. both hug little Sasuke**

**Little Sasuke: 0.o Whaaattt?**

**All: R&R **

**Me: Oh! And I want you to try and guess what happens next chapter!! Oh I wrote it righ after this I'm so evil! Muhahahaha! Sorry! Bye-byes! Review!!!!!**


	3. First SinceThen

**Sasuke's Ramen Story**

**A/N: I added this early cuz you all rock!**

**I'm sorry, I made you worry! I had a good reason to make you though. Also I dodn't want you to get your hopes up at more than one chapter every few days. I know I can never keep that up.**

**Don't kill me for this chapter! Its just erg! I couldn't get the thought out of my head! Its nothing bad, just, oh poor Sasuke-san!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: First Since… Then**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke noticed worry behind Iruka's façade when he smiled at the joke. Sasuke wanted to find out what he was worried about, but he couldn't be bothered. He waved good-bye after reminding Iruka that he needed to get more clothes tomorrow. Iruka had said he would be there bright and early.

A chilled wind was blowing now. Sasuke sped up to get out of the cold. It hadn't rained so far today, now Sasuke guessed Mother Nature was about to release her fury.

Sasuke had just gotten inside the building when the heavens opened and poured their tears over the earth. Sasuke thought it was his mother's tears that had been falling since that day. Since then it rained everyday. Sasuke thought the rain were tears his mother shed for the sake of her youngest son and the hard life that awaited him. More tears for the loss of her son Itachi, he didn't die, but she still lost him.

Sasuke realized he had been mesmerized by the rain and was lost in his thoughts again. He snapped back to reality and walked up the stairs to his apartment. When he got up there Naruto was struggling with his door.

Sasuke scoffed, "What's wrong? Locked yourself out?"

Naruto tried a death-glare of his own, didn't work. Sasuke stared back. Naruto got frustrated and went back to his door. Then the door frustrated him and he kicked it.

"Baka, all that'll do is break your door" Sasuke said in a low voice, "Let me try"

Sasuke jiggled the door handle. It was still locked. Then he pulled out a kunai and picked the lock. The door opened with ease.

Naruto said "Thanks Sasuke, but you could have just given me a boost, I keep a spare key above my door."

Sasuke was too tired to get mad, so he shrugged said bye and went into his home. He was surprisingly drained from the days activities. So Sasuke decided to have a quick dinner and go to bed early.

Sasuke walked into his kitchen and grabbed a frozen dinner and prepared it in a few minutes. Then he sat down and enjoyed his macaroni and cheese frozen dinner. He didn't use a plate, he just ate it out of the box. He had some juice to drink, but it made his throat sting for some reason, so he got some water instead. Then he put his used fork and glass into the sink.

Sasuke ran himself a bath because he had gotten quite dirty running through the forest. He was still a child, so he used bubble bath soap to remind himself.

When he was all clean and his hair was dry, he smelled like watermelon and oranges, that was the only choice of soap and shampoo he had. He pulled on the pyjamas Naruto gave him and then he went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the rain was still falling, and instead of being greeted by sunshine, Sasuke's wake up call was some lightning and thunder. He lifted himself from his bed. Sasuke thought his muscles were a little stiff and he felt heavier when he got up, but he attributed that to his body not having an actual night's sleep for the past few weeks.

Sasuke remembered Iruka was going to take him to get some new clothes, so he did his morning routine of brushing teeth, getting dressed, and brushing his hair. He still felt tired so he decided he didn't want a very big breakfast.

For breakfast Sasuke attempted to have juice again, but it still burned his throat. Sasuke didn't think much of it, he thought it was because the carbonated bubbles in soda had messed up his throat. Then he had some toast, cereal and half an apple. He was stuffed when he finished.

Sasuke had just finished putting away his now clean dishes when he heard Iruka knock on his door and call for him. He jumped off his chair and pulled it back to the table before running to the door to let Iruka in.

He unlocked the door and welcomed Iruka into his home. Iruka came in and saw Sasuke was smiling. He said to Sasuke, "If you don't feel like smiling, you don't have to, you know."

"I know!" Sasuke said still smiling, " Its just that I didn't have a bad dream last night"

Iruka smiled and said "That's good fruit boy!"

"Hey! It's the only soap that was here!" Sasuke said.

"I know, but you also have a piece of apple on your face." Iruka pointed out.

Sasuke and Iruka joked around for a little longer, then they got ready to go to the mall. Sasuke pulling on his rain jacket and shoes while Iruka waited with the umbrellas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After shopping for a while Sasuke had enough clothes for just over a week. Iruka had noticed that Sasuke had been really quiet the whole time, but he just figured he was still tired and, well his family was brutally slaughtered just over two and a half weeks ago. Iruka suggested they stop for lunch and a break.

Sasuke nodded slowly. He really felt drained of energy. He suspected that was probably because he insisted on carrying all his new clothes.

They sat down on a bench beside the indoor ice cream cart and started on the ice cream they had bought. Sasuke still didn't feel very hungry so he got a half scoop of plain vanilla with noting on it while Iruka got two big scoops, one of rainbow sherbet and one of mint chocolate.

Sasuke suddenly felt kind of sick to his stomach, so he threw out the rest oh his ice cream and waited for Iruka-sensei to finish his.

Iruka asked Sasuke why he threw out his ice cream and Sasuke just said he had a brain freeze from eating it too fast. In truth his head did feel funny.

When Iruka-sensei finished his icy treat he asked Sasuke if he was ready to leave. Sasuke just kind of stared at the ground and slowly shook his head. Iruka was puzzled and bent down to look at Sasuke.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Iruka asked.

When Sasuke originally replied Iruka couldn't hear, so Sasuke repeated, "I don't feel real good. Iruka, I'll be right back."

Sasuke got up, slowly, and started walking to the water fountain to get a drink, but his legs were wobbly and he couldn't support himself. He stopped and held onto the wall. Iruka was worried and went over where Sasuke was and asked him if he new why he didn't feel good.

Sasuke replied, "I think I just need a drink." Right after Sasuke said that his eyes got bigger and he ran to the bathroom. Iruka was stunned and followed. Poor Sasuke felt really sick. Iruka wanted to make sure he was ok, so he waited outside the bathroom stall for Sasuke.

When Sasuke came out Iruka noticed how pale the young boy was, and his cheeks were all flushed. Sasuke told Iruka his stomach was hurting. Iruka just felt bad for the child. Iruka took Sasuke home as quickly as he dared so he wouldn't make the boy feel worse.

When Iruka reached Sasuke's home Naruto was standing outside his door and grinned when he saw the two. His grin turned to a confused look when he saw Sasuke holding Iruka's hand looking at the ground.

"Sasuke isn't feeling well today, so I brought him home." Iruka said. Then he realized he had no idea how to care for someone who was feeling ill.

Naruto had been trying to stop himself from laughing because Sasuke never got sick! As far as he knew anyway. His train of thought was thrown off track when he heard Iruka-sensei ask "Naruto, can you keep Sasuke company until I get back?" Naruto just nodded and followed the two into Sasuke's apartment.

Iruka said he was just going to get Anko Mitarashi, because she knew some medical stuff. Iruka was sure whatever was wrong with Sasuke wasn't too serious, but he would be no help. So he set out to find Anko.

Sasuke just curled up oh his couch. Naruto was worried about his friend, so he got some water and crackers. He brought them over to Sasuke.

"One time when I felt sick Sakura took me to her house and her mom gave me some water and crackers and it made me feel better. Do you wanna try some?" Naruto asked, worried because Sasuke wasn't answering.

"Thanks…" Sasuke's reply was almost inaudible as he sat up.

The two boys ended up talking about what it felt like to be stared at by everyone in Konoha. Sasuke was doing more listening than talking, which worked out okay because Naruto hardly shut-up.

Anko was there in no time accompanied by Iruka. She went inside and went straight to where Sasuke was. She put her face right up to his and rested her forehead against the young ninja in training.

"Hmmmm, A little bit of a fever. Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?" Anko asked.

Sasuke was about to reply when he went onto a small coughing fit. After he caught his breath he answered, "Well I have a stomach ache, my head feels fuzzy and my throat hurts." Anko could tell his throat was sore from how low his voice was.

Anko wasn't satisfied with her assumption of it just being a small flu or a cold, neither was Iruka. They decided to take Sasuke to the medical center just to be safe. And of course Naruto was brought along. Partly because he was extremely reluctant to leave his friend and partly because Iruka and Anko thought he too looked a little odd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the medical center Sasuke was looked at almost right away. They found out it was the flu, but as fairly bad case of it. That caused him to feel like he was going to throw-up almost all day. It also was causing his fever, headache and sore throat. The medical staff decided to let Sasuke stay overnight. The medical ninjas thought it might help Sasuke feel better sooner.

Naruto didn't know what was going on, and was freaking out because he didn't like hospitals in the first place.

"Iruka-sensei, Anko-san, What's going on?" Naruto asked tugging on Iruka's sleeve.

Iruka just sighed. Then he noticed the time. It was about seven o'clock, and none of them had eaten since about noon. That fact was noticed by anyone within a three meter radius when Naruto's stomach growled and he , loudly, reminded Iruka that he owed him ramen from Ichiraku's. Iruka rubbed the side of his head and asked Anko if she wanted to join them for a quick dinner at the ramen bar down the street. She agreed and they told Sasuke they would come back very soon.

Just before they left Naruto pulled something out of his pocket and put it on the bed beside Sasuke. It was a comic book. Sasuke had never really read comics, but he thanked Naruto before having another coughing fit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was much quieter than usual, Iruka expected he was getting sick too. It was nearing the cold and flu season in Konoha after all.

All of a sudden Naruto let out a huge sneeze. "Ahh. That's better! I hate hospitals they always make me have to sneeze. So Iruka-sensei is Anko-chan your girlfriend?"

Now Iruka blushed and scolded Naruto for being rude. Naruto just grinned and apologised. After that Naruto didn't shut-up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Sasuke woke up, he felt a lot better. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was one thirty in the afternoon. Sasuke was happy that Iruka, Naruto and Anko cared enough to notice he was ill.

Then he turned to the window. It was sunny, and there was no sight that it had or would rain. That was the first time the sun was really out since… then. The day before the murdering of his family. This was also the first time he had gotten sick since then too. He already knew his life would be hard from now on, but he realized friends would be there to care for him and help him along the way.

After that Sasuke drifted back into sleep, and had a dream.

A dream that everything would be okay, and all his friends were by his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know its supposed to be a sad story, but little triumphs and the smallest rays of sunshine like that just stick in my mind, and I have to add them. I have noting really planned for the next chapter, but I am planning for a BIG DRAMATIC thing to happen soon. Sasuke is still a happy child here, and there is only a little while between sweet Sasuke and the bastard we all know today.**

**I couldn't stand not posting this earlier than I said. I don't want to hide this story and keep it a secret. I want you all to be able to read it as soon as possible!**

**Little Sasuke: Thanks for making me get all better so fast!**

**Big Sasuke: That really happened like that.**

**Me: -smiles- Sorry you had to go through all that so soon after the incident Sasuke… -hugs- **

**Sasuke: -blushes- Ahem, you realize I'm that 'bastard' your talking about, right?**

**Me: Ya, but that's cool!**

**All: R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Prelude to Nightmares and Premonitions

**Sasuke's Ramen Story**

**A/N: OMG!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been reading lots of fanfics lately! There is NO excuse to my laziness!!! Soooooo sorry! TT Please forgive me!**

**Okay, Yeah I write my author's notes when I'm writing my chapters (well before I start and after I finish). I have no idea what this chapter will have in it or how long it will be, so if it is total crap, please don't hate me!**

**Another thing before I start, the fics I've been reading are mostly tragedy and angsty. This story is suppose to be an angsty/tragic story, but doesn't seem so right now, ne? Hopefully it will fall into its proper category soon.**

**Don't own the show or characters. Oh and there is probably some emo-ness in here…**

**Okay that's enough for now! Read on!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4:Prelude to Nightmares and Premonitions**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke was feeling one hundred percent better by Monday. When he was going to leave the medical center the medical nin suggested that they get Iruka, Mrs.Haruno, or Mrs.Yamanaka to accompany him home. Sasuke firmly, but politely, refused the offer and walked out, with the comic Naruto lent him, into the early morning mist.

Sasuke had gotten an eerie feeling while in the thick mist, like someone was watching him. He looked to the left where the boring stare coming from. He thought he saw a tall muscular man with bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face, blue striped pants and a large sword held over his shoulder. Beside that man was a young boy with charcoal hair and a mask with a spiral design in red on a snow white background. Sasuke had only seen the image for a brief moment, but he was surprised, and frightened. He looked around to see if he could find them again, then he ran.

Sasuke ran through the early light of dawn. Checking behind himself as he ran, Sasuke only saw the restaurant owners and shop owners as he ran from the early morning menaces that he had seen.

Still looking back, Sasuke ran into someone. After the woman helped him up and he dusted himself off he apologized. When he looked up it was Mrs.Yamanaka and Ino. Ino was in her pyjamas that were covered in various flowers on a purple background. The woman with her was now fishing for keys while muttering something about being responsible to the young, tired-looking kunoichi to be.

Ino perked up when she heard Sasuke and was now looking at him with admiration as well as a smile from ear to ear, no doubt because she got to see Sasuke all by herself.

Ino was just about to chirp out a good morning, but Sasuke had run off in the direction of his new home. He didn't want to miss anymore school, he couldn't. He still had to strive to be the best, to beat his older brother in everything.

Sasuke decided to slow his pace considering it was only five in the morning and he still had a good three hours until school started. He shoved his hands into his pockets, ignoring the cool air nipping at his exposed arms and legs. Fall was coming to a close, and the much cooler winter air was setting in.

Sasuke still had his thoughts on the strangers in the mist. He unknowingly walked by the Uchiha mansion and grounds. Hw then froze in his tracks and turned to see the land where his clan was mercilessly slaughtered by one of their very own. He walked towards the main house, regretting all the while why he didn't just turn around and run.

He entered the dusty residence that use to be his home. Now the place was somewhat cleaned of the reminders of the massacre, the only remnant was the faint smell of blood which would be undetectable to most. Sasuke wandered aimlessly through the house. He paused by the kitchen and peered in, remembering the last conversation he had with his mother and father…

_"Sasuke, are you studying hard at school?", The kindly Uchiha mother asked as she found her son doing homework._

"_Of course," His father interjected, " The Uchiha name is one of pride and high status. You must do your best to try and become like your brother, right Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke had nodded numbly, holding in rage while being compared to Itachi again. He forced the anger inside, looked up and cheerfully answered his parents," I will be as smart as Onii-san one day for sure! Maybe even smarter!" A smile crossed his face, he knew he would be smarter and better than Itachi one day…_

Sasuke continued to walk through the house. He went upstairs and grabbed his clothes, the reeked of blood to him. He packed them anyway in his overnight bag Iruka had brought. Then a slight thump could be heard from his elder brother's room. Panicked Sasuke ran in to find it had only been a shuriken bag that had slipped off a pile of books. Sasuke picked one up and remembered all the fun things and promises he and his brother had shared. He looked back and thought,

'_What a bunch of bull-shit lies…Onii-san wasn't really who he seemed…' _

Sasuke had gotten fed up with the reminders and memories that kept popping into his head. He threw a shuriken towards a picture frame to his left and hit, with what would have been deadly accuracy if it had been a real person, a photograph of his brother right in the eye. As he threw it, the tip of his finger had gotten a small slice. Sasuke winced but became entranced by his blood and the trail it forged as it ran along his hand.

_'The blood. There was so much blood…'_

Sasuke gripped his hand tightly, at first trying to prevent himself from seeing the blood. He squeezed tighter and felt the pain pull himself away from his shards of memories. That pain brought him back to the present, he grabbed everything he had set down and picked up a small piece of glass that had fallen from the picture frame he had hit. Grasping it tightly in his palm, he felt the warmth of his blood run between his fingers and heard the drips hitting the floor as he ran.

As soon as he was off the premises he dropped the crimson stained glass and ran to his new home. Not caring who heard as he ran up the stairs applying pressure to the injured hand while fishing out his keys and saying a few colourful words a child his age shouldn't know.

Sasuke quickly opened an slammed his door, dropped his bags and ran to the bathroom to try to stop the flow of blood. It wasn't too difficult, but he did need to wrap it in a bandage.

Noting the time, Sasuke grabbed an apple, water bottle and granola bar before grabbing his school supplies and again rushing to unlock, slam, and relock his door. He did so with very little trouble and ran off to school, making a mad dash in the ten minutes left before the bell rang.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Gawd sorry its sooo short!!! I'm writing this at 10:30 pm on a school night. I would write more but I have another story I have to write a chapter for just to try and tide readers over for the next three days or so (exams start in two days, and I will take /almost/ every chance I get to write!)**

**Sasuke: You just had to go there! You had to make me all emo! And at, what, six or seven years old?? -PISSED OFF-**

**Yami (Evil side of me): Suck it up and put the razor away for God's sake! You told me yourself that you enjoyed that way of escaping pain when you were young, so I put it in!**

**Sasuke: KANA! I thought you said _Yami_ would not be writing in this story OR sharing personal chats we've had with you!**

**Me: -sweat drop- Don't yell at me… She somehow broke the seal Tsunade put to confine her!**

**All: -roll eyes- Review please!!! If I get a lot of reviews I might be tempted to write a REALLY REALLY good and long chapter!!**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**This is an announcement about my stories.**

**The full details are on my profile. This is just stating that I will be continuing this fic and editing the previous chapter(s) and possible adding some. The update will be complete after another chapter is added.**

**Sorry for any inconvenience and thanks for being a reader ;)**


End file.
